Generally, an electronic apparatus is provided with a narrow slot or a port, into which an access means can be plugged, so that the access means can be programmed for use or data stored in the access means can be accessed. The port is internally provided with a plurality of terminals, which is in electrical contact with terminals correspondingly provided in the access means to supply power to the access means and form an electrical connection between the electronic apparatus and the access means. While the rapid development in the scientific technological field brings a lot of conveniences to people's daily life, many security problems in using high-tech electronic apparatus also occur. For example, malicious users can easily steal data stored in the electronic apparatus simply by plugging an access means into the port on the electronic apparatus. In view of this fact, it is necessary to take suitable measures to prevent any arbitrary or unauthorized data access via the port with any available access means.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a lock device for electronic apparatus in order to solve the security problems in using the electronic apparatus.